


Black Ring to Rule Them All

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana waits for Morgause, so they can solve the issues of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ring to Rule Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/gifts).



"I'm broken!"  
\- Pantera (I'm Broken)

 

Morgana was waiting in front of the school building. The pupils were rushing through the main gate, paying only little attention to Morgana's tall, noble figure. Morgana's eyes sought for the little girl in goth dress. The group of Barbies passed her by, watching her beautiful raven mini dress, tattered fishnets and scarlet boots with apprehensions - like if her clothes should come alive and devour them. Morgana grinned when she imagined that.  
Finally Morbás appeared in the doorframe. Her little girl in black skirt, crimson top, black and white stripped stockings and black boots with white shoelace in the left one, red in the right one. She chose those clothes and Morgana - of course - supported her choice. Morbás came to her and kissed her cheek, murmuring her barely audible "hey, mum."  
They boarded their car. "How was yer day, darling?" asked Morgana. "Fine," uttered Morbás, thinking about something Morgana couldn't see. Ah, damn it... what might have been wrong? "What happened?" asked Morgana again. "I see something's bothering ye... tell me. Ye know ye can tell us anything." Morbás shivered: "I don't know what are ya talking about," she replied in a fake offended tone. "I see... would ye rather tell Morgs?" asked Morgana again. Suddenly she got an idea what might have happened: "Is it because of us? Do yer classmates mock ye for having two moms?" Morbás shook her head: "It's... something different. Can't we just... wait for mom? More heads know more, ya know what they say..." That sounded clever... and very mature. Morgana was proud, yet her pride was stained with worry. "Of course... we'll wait."  
When they arrived home, Morbás went to her room and started to do homework. Shite, thought Morgana, something's really wrong. She got even more nervous. I need a coffee, she realized.  
Morgana was finishing her second huge cup when the key finally rattled in the lock. Morgs, at last! Morgana got up from the table she was sitting on and hurried towards the door. "I'm home," sung Morgause's voice from the threshold. Morgana laid her palm on Morgause's shoulder: "Houston, we have a problem." she whispered.

They both entered Morbás' room. "Sweetheart?" Morbás looked at them and then ran to them, embracing each of them with one of her arm. They ducked. Morgana felt Morbás shakes with suppressed sobs. "I'm broken," cried the lil' girl.

 

When the stream of Morbás' tears slowed down, her face buried in Morgause's shoulder, still kept in their embrace, Morgana kissed her hair: "Hush, hush... it's okay. It's gonna be okay. Tell us, sweetheart. What happened?"  
Morbás was trying to stop sobbing for few more seconds. "We... well, boys were discussing their sexual attraction... and... and..." Morbás was lacking of words. "I know there are people who are gay like ya or bi and so on, but... I..."  
Morgana tightened her embrace: "Ye don't find any kind of sexual attraction, do ye?" she whispered softly. Morbás burst into tears again: "Yes... I'm a freak... a monster!" They both embraced the little confused girl even tighter. Even though this being so grave issue, Morgana couldn't omit sensing the warmth filling her when she felt Morgause's touch, fighting the cold spreading from her stomach because of their daughter.  
They dedicated this afternoon to sexual education. They told their daughter everything they knew about different kinds of attraction, about asexuality and they emphasized that there's nothing wrong about being an ace. Morbás listened avidly, asked questions, discussed. In the evening she switched her PC on and sought some more info. She was so glad she has moms like she does... she didn't feel broken anymore... nor rejected. She started to follow some ace blogs on tumblr. She looked up different kinds of aces - aros, demis, greys, akinoros... and wondered where exactly she does belong. She met others on facebook. She found herself a group she belonged into. Finally she was somewhere she belonged.  
That night Morbás fell asleep and she slept calmly for the first time since the moment she had noticed she's... different.

Morgause poured wine into the glasses and followed Morgana to the balcony. Morgana was standing there, her trembling hands playing with the pack of cigars... she quitted smoking when they decided they'll have a baby, but now her nerves were wrecked. She had almost put one of those in between her lips, but in the end her will took over again and she put the pack back on the window sill. She felt Morgause's stare in her back and turned around. "I'm proud of you," cooed Morgause. "You helped her the best way you could." "We helped," protested Morgana. "Ye know what does it feel like being different. When we were young, being gay was queer. Now it's better, but being ace is as queer as being gay used to be. I couldn't let her suffer like this. Could ye?" Morgause rubbed her nose against Morgana's... "I certainly couldn't. But I am so happy she has parents like us. I wish my mom had been like you." Morgana's lips captured Morgause's cheek. "I can be yer mum if ye wish," she whispered. Morgause kissed back. "Then help me, mom."

 

"Look to the future  
I see my life in a different way."  
\- Adrenaline Mob (Indifferent)


End file.
